


Reminder

by AHS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Harry pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pov, 5th year.  Probably based more off movie than book.  Looking at Ced's picture on the mirror in the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

The Room of Requirement put that photograph there on the practice mirror. It provides what is needed.

Along with the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix, and all the articles vilifying Sirius, spreading the cowardly word of the Ministry, and proving just how much ignorance we are up against… there is Cedric Diggory.

Cedric, smiling. Watching over us. Reminding all of Dumbledore’s Army just how serious what we are doing is. Reminding us what we are fighting for.

Reminding me that I can’t fail them like I did him.

I’d like to think I would have put his picture up, but… I don’t have any pictures of Cedric. Why would I? I was never anyone in his life to have pictures of him, except maybe the ones of the Champions attached to those stupid Rita Skeeter stories, which I never wanted anything to do with.

So, I’ve been left with only the one in my head… of his body struck with green light, thrown through the air, then unmoving on the ground. His eyes open but so unseeing. Voldemort’s vile foot pressing dirt into his smooth cheek.

It flashes under my eyelids constantly, still. Has since it happened, and the image has not faded but the slightest degree of pain.

When I first saw the mirror, I gasped. I hung back before I gathered the courage to step forward. To see him as in life, looking happy and… so handsome… rose-cheeked and sweaty with the thrill of the Tournament… was almost too much for me. I was just reaching a finger out to trace the edges of the photograph… or lines of his lips, I’m not sure… when the others started coming in. I pulled back my hand. Cho saw the photo. She cried. I tried not to notice.

Cho… mistletoe… It was something I’d dreamt about, kissing her, but… Ced was _there_. His image, literally between us, and seemingly watching. His memory, it felt… _everywhere_ … all over us. I think it was a tie between she and I, for who was more fucked up in the wake of him. And with our faces colliding, my tears couldn’t be seen for hers.

I’m glad he didn’t know how I felt when he was alive. And I don’t mean about her. I mean… Merlin, I didn’t even know. But I hope he knows now. I hope he doesn’t hate me, even though he should. For what happened to him. For what happened with Cho, and _why_ it did. For what I wish could have happened between us…

Sometimes I look at Cedric’s picture on the mirror and become convinced that he’s looking back at me. I know it doesn’t work that way. But it doesn’t keep me from talking to it after meetings let out, when I tell Ron and Hermione to go on without me. I don’t say anything important. Just, “Neville’s really getting the hang of that spell, isn’t he?” or “Do I sound like I know what I’m doing, Ced?” I don’t get an answer, but… it makes me feel better.

I won’t tell him about Umbridge, but the thought of his smile makes the slicing of my skin so much easier to bear.

I love that photograph. Maybe as much as I hate it. Because I don’t need a reminder of Cedric.

I need Cedric. The real thing. Flesh and blood, body and soul.

Why won’t the room give him to me?

  



End file.
